Summer Vacation with Jesse
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life-94
Summary: 1 year after Jesse was brought back to life, Suze's mom has finally agreed that Jesse can come on holiday with them.they are both looking forward to the sun and of course spending time alone but who will turn up unexpectantly? read after 6th book-spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**_jesse and suze are going on holiday together what will happen and who unexpectently turns up?_**

**_starts 1 year after Jesse comes back to life._**

1 year on.

OMG, OMG, OMG! I can't believe it. I have finally persuaded mom to let Jesse to come on vacation with us! She had said as long as we promised to behave ourselves that she would let Jesse come, she told me to ring Jesse so she could tell us both the conditions of him coming.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to my bedroom to ring Jesse and tell him the good news. He said he would be around in a 10 minutes. I bounced upa nd down in excitement waiting for him to arrive. 8 minutes later (I'd been counting) there was a knock on my front door. I flew down the stairs trying to get to the front door before anyone else had a chance to.

I swung the door open and jumped straight into Jesse's familiar and lovable arms. My arms were clasped around his neck and his were secured tightly around my waist holding me up.

Our lips crashed together almost instantly, and when our kiss deepened I pulled him towards me trying to get as close to as I could. After a minute or two later I heard someone clear their throat, jesse must have heard it too because we both whipped our head around at the exact same time, to see no one else but Dopey. Crap.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, I know you were busy and all but mom wants to speak to both of you. Now." He said and you could tell by his smirk and is tone of voice that he was far from sorry.

I turned to face Jesse who was now turning quite a dark shade of red, grabbed his hand and in one swift movement I pulled him into the house.

I shut the door and we both walked hand in hand to where my mom and Andy sat waiting for us and sat down on the couch across from the one they were currently sitting on.

My mom looked at up both smiling. "Honey, I wanted to talk to you and jesse about our vacation, Jesse you can come as long as you both behave yourselves and about sleeping arrangements, well, me and Andy both think we can trust you both to share a room." She said giving a small smile. " ye, ye mom, thanks, we will behave, we promise" I said crossing my fingers behind me back. I wasn't promising her anything. Then I pulled Jesse out of the room "see ya later" I called to my parents over my shoulder. "me and Jesse are going shopping." After I had said this I heard Jesse moan. "Not again Susannah we only went last week end" he moaned but he knew he was going whether he liked it or not. "ye but we need to get some new holiday clothes." I stated, rolling my eyes.

I called Cee-Cee and she and Adam agreed to meet us at the mall.

Lets put this plan into action.

_**Hiya everyone this is my first story so hang on.**_

_**I will post some more on tomorrow, didn't have enough time to do it all tonight.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once we had finally got to the mall, we got out and looked for Cee-Cee and Adam. After a few moments of looking we saw them heading towards us and gave them a small wave.

"Hey Cee how are you, I haven't seen you all weekend," I said giving her a hug. She smiled "Me and Adam have mostly just been hanging out and going down to the beach,"

"Come on," I said dragging Cee-Cee, "Time for shopping." As I said this I heard Jesse and Adam groan in union and I gave a small laugh.

First we went shopping for Jesse, we went in all his favourite shops and ended up with about 50 bag. And I'm not joking.

Next was clothes for me. So me and Cee-Cee dragged our boyfriends into the nearest designer store. The moment I stepped foot in the shop I saw and fell in love with the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. I pulled Jesse over to it. Jesse had to get it down seeing as I was too small to reach but I didn't object. I went over to the changing rooms to try it on, while Jesse waited outside.

Once I had finally got it on I walked out the changing rooms to show Jesse, to say his eyes would have been an understatement. I walked over to him "Do you like it Jesse?" I asked giving him a small spin. "You look … breathtaking, Querida" he said still staring, "But … isn't it a bit revealing?" How did I guess he was going to say that! As soon as a glared at him he shut up straight away.

I went back into the changing room and got changed back into my normal clothes and took the dress the till.

I handed the dress to the lady as Jesse came to stand next to me. I could her looking at him trying t flirt. Tart. I nearly laughed because Jesse had barely noticed she was there let alone trying to flirt with him!

"That will be $200, please," the lady said. I handed the lady the exact money, took my bag and went to meet Cee-Cee and Adam who were waiting outside the store.

A few shops later the boys were getting extremely bored so me and Cee-Cee let them go and have a sit down and told them we would ring them when we were ready.

After practically going in all the nice shops, we had one last shop to go to…"One shop left to go in," Cee-Cee said pulling me over to the store "Vitoria Secrets" she said as we walked in.

After being in there for quite a while I had finally picked some things out.

One was a pink babydoll with a pink bow on the front, which totally brought out my features and I also got a red pleated babydoll, with a satin bow under the bust, along with tons more. I wonder if Jesse will like them.

Once we had paid I rang Jesse and told them to meet us by the car in 5 minutes.

Me and Jesse dumped all of our bags into his car and went over to Adam and Cee-Cee to say bye because we probably wouldn't see them before we went on holiday.

When we were finally home we packed our suitcases, I had to lend Jesse one because having never been on a holiday he of course didn't have one.

The next day was quite uneventful, just buying and packing things, but we were all excited at the thought of going to the Bahamas for 2 weeks!

2 days later-holiday time!

Jesse had to stay at my house last night because we had to be up for 2am so there was really no point in Jesse going home. We all got in the minibus which we hired for us to go to the airport because there were 7 of us going- mom, Andy, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, me and Jesse, so as you could see there were a lot of us.

We got to the airport pretty quickly and within 2 hours of getting there we were on the plane.

Me and Jesse got 2 seats together and they were about 4 rows behind the rest of my family.

After putting our bags in the overhead lockers, well I say we I really mean Jesse because they were too high up for me to reach, I snuggled up to Jesse but a must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my head was on Jesse's shoulder and one of his arms were around me. Jesse looked down at me when he felt me move

"Have a nice sleep, Querida" he asked, giving me one of his dazzling smiles that show off his straight, white teeth. "Yes thanks, how long was I asleep for?" I asked curiously. "Not that long about half an hour." he said. He gave me a small kiss, but of course it didn't stay that way for more that a few second, we deepened the kiss, his lips softly caress mine and I move my hand to entwine them with his, with his other hand he pulls my face closer and gently slides into my mouth.

But before we have chance to do much more someone cleared their throat. Not again. Jesse turned around and I looked up to see the air hostess standing there glaring at me, so I just glared straight back at her.

"Can I help you" she asked still glaring at me. "I'll have a beer please and Susannah will have…" Jesse turned to look at me. "What would you like to drink, Querida?" he asked me. "Usual please, some chocolate and crisps." I said all in one breath. Jesse turned back to the airhostess " And a diet coke, dairy milk chocolate and 2 packets of cheese and onion crisps please."

"That will be $12.90 please." Jesse handed her the money and takes the food.

After eating our food we both fell asleep, my head was on his shoulder again and his was on my head.

When I woke up again I looked out the window and I saw land, so I wave Jesse a few sharp nudges in his arms and I finally saw his eyes flutter open. "Jesse time to wake up we'll be there in a minute" I whispered.

---

Once we had finally landed, Jesse stood up and stretched, then he took our bags out of the overhead lockers and handed mine to me. We waited until there was a gap in the queue of people and slid in.

As soon as I stepped foot out of the plane I could feel the sun blaring down on me as I took Jesse's hand in mine.

I could just tell this was going to be the best holiday so far!

_**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming.**_

_**If you have any ideas of what you think should happen further on in the story please feel free to leave a comment.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming!_

**Jesse's pov**

**It only took about 20 minutes to get to our hotel and when we got there I was relieved to go into the air conditioned reception area of our hotel. Me and Susannah walked over to the reception to ask for our key to our room. "What are your names please," the receptionist asked as she typed something into her computer. "Jesse de Silva and Susannah Simon please," I answered politely. **

**The lady took our passport and gave us our key in exchange. **

**We walked over to Susannah's mom and Andy who were waiting for us by the lift. "So what room number did you get?" Andy asked as we got into the lift. "Erm, 329" Susannah said looking down at the key as the lift doors shut behind us. "Oh me and Helen are in 112 and the boys are in 545." The lift stopped and they got out leaving me and Susannah alone in the lift, Brad, Jake and David had to go in the other lift as there was no way we would all fit in 1 lift with the suitcases. The lift stopped again, this time on our floor, we got out and walked down the corridor until we found our number on the door.**

**Once we'd found it Susannah took out the key and opened the door. She went in and dumped her suitcase in the middle of the floor and I followed and put my suitcase against the wall and sat on the edge of the bed as I watched Susannah explore the bathroom and balcony. Once she had finished she came over to me and to my surprise straddled my legs, she lent down and pressed her lips to mine, pushing me down so my back was against the bed. **

**After a few minutes, before she tried anything else I flipped us over so she was on the bottom and I was on top, gave her once last kiss before pulling myself away from her and standing up straight and a took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on Querida, lets get the last of the sun." She sighed and nodded her head. **

**She walked over to her suitcase, pulled out some clothes. I went to get some clothes out of my case to change into and when I turned around my eyes widened, Susannah was standing there half naked, I quickly turned around. "God Jesse, you're gonna have to get used to it, we are sharing a room, just think it's just like wearing a bikini." She said from behind me as I quickly walked into the bathroom to get changed into my swimming trunks and when I come out again Susannah had changed into a purple leopard print bikini. **

**We got our things and headed down to the pool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in ages but I've had exams and I'm moving house so I've been quite busy so this chapter isn't that long.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suze's POV

We finally got down to the pool and I looked for a sun bed by the pool and facing the sun and when I found one I dropped my bag down next to it and laid my towel out on the sun bed and Jesse did the same.

I got out the sun cream and started putting it on myself but I couldn't reach my back, "would you like some help with that Querida?" Jesse asked from beside me. "yes please I replied, handing him the sun cream and turned over so that I was lying on my front.

I closed my eyes as I let Jesse rub sun cream into my back, after he was done I sat up, "come on Jesse do you want to go for a swim in the pool?" I asked, he nodded his head in reply.

We walked over to the pool. "dip your feet in Querida to see if it's cold." but as I went to bend over to stick my foot in the water Jesse reached out and pushed me forwards and into the freezing water. "JESSEEEE!" I screamed as I fell head first into the water.

As I resurfaced I saw him laughing, so I swam over to the edge of the pool and looked up at him innocently and stuck my hand out in the air.

"Jesse can you help me out of the pool please?" I said sweetly, "sure Querida" but as he reached for my hand I grabbed it and pulled him into the water.

As he resurfaced I laughed at him "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" I said still laughing. "well you looked so innocent and you know I'll always do anything for you" he replied, "yes Jesse, that's the whole point" I said as he gave me a slight pout, I gave him a quick peck on the lips, splashed him and then swam over to the steps and waited for Jesse. After he got out, he pulled me out of the water and we walked back to our sun beds.

We'd been lounging there for a good half an hour or so when my mom and Andy walked over to us. "hey honey, I was just wondering if you and Jesse wanted to come down to the beach with us all?" she asked. "Umm…" I started, "ye we'd love to" Jesse replied instead.

Down at the beach.

Me and Jesse went down to the beach with them all. "we're gonna put our things down here honey" my mom said as she put her bag in the sand. "me and Jesse are gonna walk on a bit further down and see what's there, ok mom?" I asked "ye that's fine sweetie, just don't be back too late."

We started walking down the beach hand in hand and when we were out of sight of mom and Andy Jesse wrapped his tanned, muscular arm around my waist, I smiled up at him as I put my head on his shoulder "I love you sooo much Jesse" I said "I love you too Querida and I always will" he said kissing the top of my head.

We carried on walking and finally we found a little beach with no-one on it, perfect. But then I saw about my age standing there staring at us and did I mention that she was glowing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is only a small chapter but I'll try to write some more soon! Please review!**


End file.
